drakanfandomcom-20200214-history
Breath weapons
Arokh and other dragons use powerful breath weapons as their main form of attack. All breath weapons have two forms of attack: primary and secondary. The primary attack is generally a single-shot type, while the secondary attack is either a continuous damage or super-attack variety. Acquiring Breath Weapons In and , Arokh acquires new breath weapons by defeating an Elder Breed dragon with that power or else completing some task. The breath weapon power-up takes the form of a giant, glowing, crystalline form hovering in midair surrounded by arcs of energy. Flying up to it causes Arokh's body to seem to disintegrate, leaving a dragon-shaped particle swarm behind. His body is then reformed, having acquired the new power. Types of Breath Weapons Most breath weapons are elemental based - fire, ice, lightning, etc. - but some are based on other forms of energy such as sound. Some attacks are auto-aiming and are recommended to use against highly mobile targets such as other dragons, while against strong stationery targets such as giants, turrets/towers or ebon knights it is recommended to use attack with the highest damage output that is currently available. Fire Arokh's primary breath. His first attack is sending a volley of fireballs at a target. His second attack is a dragon's trademark jet of flame this is stronger than fireballs and burns longer, dealing a large amount of damage over time, albeit having a shorter range than primary attack. Poison Arokh acquires this breath weapon after killing a crow dragon located in the Wartok Canyons in . The primary attack launches a poison stream at the target, while the secondary attack fires a large ball of poison that has an area-of-effect. Ice In Drakan: Order of the Flame, Arokh acquires this breath weapon by defeating his old "friend", Werokh. Primary attack sends a freezing comet that drops health of monsters to 1 and freezes them in place, and alternative attack throws 3 icicles (auto-aiming attack) that kill a target frozen by the primary attack. In , Arokh acquires this breath weapon as well. Lightning Arokh gains this power in the city of Alwarren after defeating Tultal in . Primary attack launches a single lightning bolt (auto-aiming attack) and secondary attack releases a huge lightning orb that arcs into a lot of lightning balls before fading. In , he gains it by collecting the power orb after defeating Mezzidrel. Lava Arokh collects his fifth and final breath weapon after Rynn defeats Shilla and frees Arokh using Rune of Stone in Drakan: Order of the Flame. Primary attack hurls a magma bolt that is a stronger fireball version of a default fire breath attack, and secondary one fires few magma bolts at once providing a huge damage burst. Sonic TBA Darkness TBA Other Breath Weapons There are several breath weapons that Arokh cannot acquire. These include the "plasma"-type breath weapons used by blackwing dragons. Griffins also utilize breath weapons, breathing shots of yellow energy that home in on their target.